I Won't Peach!
by Maplefrost
Summary: When Sykes confronts Dodger about what Nancy's been up to, what if Dodger had said something else? NOTE: I base all my fanfictions on the 1997 version of Oliver Twist. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"You been doin' the job what I pays you for?" Bill Sykes wrapped his arm around his companion's shoulders, catching the man as he walked down the street.

"Sure. Follows the old girl." Jack Dawkins tried to say it as casually as possible, though he knew. He knew Bill would want to know what he'd learned. But he wouldn't tell him. Oh, no sir.

The Artful Dodger remained silent.

"Playing me false, is she?" Bill asked. Dodger shook his head.

"No, not 'er. True as ole Bullseye, Nance. I'll 'ave a bit o' me pay now, if ya don't mind." He looked up at Bill, but didn't make another move.

"You hidin' something?" Bill looked doubtful.

"No!" Dodger snapped.

"You tell me what she's been up to, then."

"Nothin'!" Dodger yelled, louder. Bill grabbed Dodger's shoulders, and slammed him up against a nearby wall.

"I'll kill ya. Been meaning to kill you for years. Now, tell me! Or say your prayers."

Dodger glared back at him. What should he say?

"I's already told ya. She ain't been up to nothin'!" Dodger raised his voice, causing passerby to stop and stare. Bill glanced around and walked off, yanking Dodger along by his jacket.

"We'll continue this conversation back at my place."

"Sounds like fun," Dodger murmured as he struggled, to no avail. Finally giving up, he was dragged back to Sykes's abode.

----x--X--x----

"You be a good boy, now, Oliver!"

Nancy hugged the boy one last time.

"I'll be good, Nancy. I promise." Oliver said, as he was led away by his cousin and grandfather. Oliver turned, waved, and disappeared into the crowd. She gave a deep sigh of relief. Bill hadn't caught on. She started to make her way back before she heard someone speaking.

"Mr. Brownlow, you know of court and all, right, sir?"

"Yes, my lad. Why?"

"I've a friend, see. Says he wants to be a pickpocket all his life, but I don't believe him. He's far too kind, sir. Is there anyway he could be free to find a home? I don't want to see poor old Dodger in jail."

The group were out of earshot before Nancy could hear Mr. Brownlow's response, but she had tears in her eyes. Little Oliver…sweet little Oliver, to think of Dodger like that. Nancy smiled. She would have to tell him herself.

----x--X--x----

"TELL ME!"

Bill aimed another kick at Dodger, who lay on the ground. Insolent lad…what did he have to do to make him talk?

Dodger lifted his bruised, bloody face.

"I's told ya," he rasped, standing up and leaning his side on a table. Bill had overpowered him and tied his wrists, leaving him a human punching bag. "I don't knows nothin'."

"Oh, you don't, do ya?!" Bill reached out to a nearby table, swiping a knife that had been resting on it. Immediately, Dodger's eyes widened in fear. Bill walked towards him, fingering the knife.

"Now, tell me what you know."

Dodger swallowed, taking a few steps back. "I…I…I don't know nothin', sir. I's already told ya."

He tried to flee, but Bill grabbed him, holding him off the ground. "That's it. I'm finished with you, boy!"

----x--X--x----

Nancy continued to walk back until she was close to Bill's living quarters. She found that a large crowd of people had gathered on the side of a street.

"What's happened to 'im?"

"Don't know. Looks like he just tripped and cracked his skull."

"Is he dead?"

"Yep. Cold as stone."

"But who is 'e?"

The crowd murmured amongst themselves. Nancy tried to weave through to see what was going on.

A group of police officers were standing around the body of a large man. They were blocking the face of the man, however, from Nancy's view.

"Hey, I know 'im! That's ole Bill Sykes!"

Nancy's breath caught in her throat. Bill? She shoved her head through the crowd.

Sure enough, there was Bill, lying on the ground. He had a cut on his temple, and blood was pooling around him on the street.

Then, Nancy looked closer.

His knuckles were bloody, and so were the tips of his boots. Then, she spotted it.

A bloody knife in his hand.

Nancy gasped. Had he been in a fight? No, she realized. There wasn't a bruise on him. He must've been beating someone else. But, who?

One officer rolled over Bill's body, revealing what was in his left hand. Nancy held her hands to her face in horror.

Clutched in Bill's hand was a brown, bloody top hat. Nancy could only mutter one word.

"Dodger."


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" Nancy pushed through the crowd and knelt down next to Bill's body.

"Hey! You best be getting out of here!" one of the bobbies yelled.

Nancy looked up. "Please, sir, it's the top 'at. It belongs to a friend of mine."

The bobby looked at the other officers before picking the hat up and examining it. It was stained with red, but it seemed fine.

"Here you go, miss," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you, sir," Nancy muttered, and hurried off.

Where was Dodger? Where could she look? She stopped a moment. Maybe she was over reacting. Yes, that was it. Still, she worried.

Nancy did the only thing she could think of doing - she ran to Fagin's.

----x--X--x----

"Read 'em and weep!" The boy slammed his cards down on the table. The other three boys playing cards groaned in annoyance, realizing the boy had won.

"Keep it quiet, will ya?" Fagin snapped from where he sat by the fire. Charley sat next to him, wringing his hands.

"Where's the Dodge, Charley?" Fagin asked. "'E ain't usually out this long."

Charley swallowed. "I don't know, sir. That's why I'm so nervous, see."

Before Fagin had a chance to respond, they heard a voice.

"Fagin! Open up, it's Nancy!" Nancy's hoarse voice called.

Charley jumped up and rushed to help Nancy in. All the boys started to stand up.

"Step aside, lads!" ordered Fagin. The boys slunk out of the way.

Nancy's eyes were red and puffy, and in her hands she clutched Dodger's old top hat.

"Why 'ave you got Dodger's 'at?" Fagin asked. "An' why's it got blood on it?"

Nancy gulped. "Bill's dead, Fagin."

The room went silent.

"Dead? Dead 'ow?" Fagin demanded.

"Twas runnin', an', 'e tripped. Tripped and 'it 'is fore 'ead on the ground. The traps 'ave got the body. I…I found…"

She stopped for a minute, and took a deep breath. "I found Dodger's top 'at in 'is 'ands. Bill's knuckles and boots were bloody, Fagin. And 'e 'ad a knife, wiv blood all over it. I think Dodger might…might be…"

Nancy couldn't say it, but everyone understood. "Where should I look?" she asked.

"Did ya check Bill's place?" Fagin asked her.

Nancy thought a moment. "I didn't think o' that. I'll be right off, then. Wish me luck."

----x--X--x----

Nancy ran as fast as her feet would carry her. When she reached her destination, she didn't want to go inside, afraid that her worst fears would be answered.

Summoning up her courage, Nancy opened the door. She walked in slowly. "Dodger?"

No answer.

Nancy took a step forward and looked around. Then, she found him.

He was laying on the ground, next to a table. His skin had been sliced by Bill's knife, blood staining his shirt. He had a black eye, and bruises all over.

"Dodger! Dodger, please, speak to me!"

Dodger did not move. Nancy slipped her hands under his limp form and lifted him up.

He had to be alive.

----x--X--x----

"C'mon, Dodga!"

Nancy sat next to Dodger's bedside. She held his hat in her hands; his jacket was being washed by some of the boys, and his shirt was beyond repair.

Nancy leaned forward and looked at him. Someone had moved him, so now the bandage around his chest was out of place. Nancy sighed. Must've happened when she'd dozed off. She took the bandage in her hand and moved it up a little.

"Ow."

Nancy's eyes widened. "Dodger?"

Dodger's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled weakly. "The one an' only."

Nancy's face split in a huge grin, and her eyes watered. "Dodger," she murmured, stroking his hair. "We thought-"

"I didn't peach on ya, Nancy." Dodger said the words, and then grinned wider. "Bill, 'e tried to make me, but I didn't."

"Bill's dead, Dodger," Nancy told him. Dodger's eyes widened, and then he shrugged.

"Got wot was comin' to 'im, I'd say." Dodger tried to sit up, and winced. Nancy smiled and helped him up.

"So, Oliver said that 'e wanted to save ya from a life o' thievin', afore I left 'im." Nancy had just remembered it.

"Wot?" Dodger was shocked. "Me? Wearing them fancy clothings and actin' all prim and posh?" He laughed, which hurt his ribs, so he stopped.

"It's not funny, Dodge!" Nancy snapped. "You need a future, and it's not 'ere. It can't be."

Dodge raised an eyebrow. "Are you sayin' I'm not good enough any more?"

Nancy shook her head. "No, no! I just thought that you should consider it." Knowing it was hopeless, she stood up and started to walk off.

"I'll consider it."

Nancy turned around. "Wot?"

"I said, I'll consider leavin' this fine life be'ind and goin' off to be a gentleman."

Nancy started to open her mouth.

"On one condition!"

Nancy grinned. "Anythin', Dodger."

"Give me back me top 'at!"


End file.
